


Inspector Javert going home

by nasinix



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, One Shot, Paris Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:31:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9858023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasinix/pseuds/nasinix
Summary: One mid-winter evening in Paris Cite.Exactly what title said.Fanart from visiting Conciergerie.





	

I know that Quay looked different at XIX century, but when I stay under that clock on Conciergerie building this winter I can't help but add inspector here.


End file.
